Choix de le Jour
by D. V. RavenTsuki
Summary: Sasuke must make a choice. A choice between two who love him. SasuNaru GaaSasu Shounen-ai.


Hello! This is my first Naruto fic, my first shounen-ai fic, my first romance fic, and my first non-humor random fic. That's a lot of firsts! The pairings are SasuNaru and GaaSasu, but I don't know which one I want in the end. If anyone wants to submit suggestions than they can. I will try to update as often as possible, but I am a very lazy, LAZY person.

Disclaimer: I'm a 15 year old Canadian girl, OF COURSE I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Choix de le Jour.

Today sucks. It's raining. The water began to fill the streets, seeping through my sandals and making my toes go numb. I have to get to some shelter fast. If I don't I might get sick. I run into he closest building, which happens to be Ichiraku. The aroma of ramen fills the air. It's funny you know. I used to hate the stuff. It always just seemed to taste horrible. I'll never admit it, but having Naruto on my team has changed me. I don't know why, but he always somehow finds a way into my thoughts. Though I would rather DIE than tell anyone this fact.

It being Ichiraku of course, I really shouldn't be surprised to find the dobe here. Yet he always seems to surprise me. I decide it would be better to sit than stand, so I take the seat next to him.

"Be careful dobe, if you eat like that than you'll choke," A strange way to greet someone, I know, but it's just too much fun to torment him.

"Sasuke, you bastard! I'm trying to eat! The last thing I need is your face making me nauseous." Not what I had been hoping to hear from him. Then again, what had I been hoping for? For him to confess his undying love to me? That would be nic...what am I thinking?! I don't love him! Uh-oh, he's staring at me. I'd better think of something to say quick!

"Hn. Well you should eat less of that stuff anyway. It's not healthy."

"Who are you? The healthy police?"

"Why do I even try to have a civilized discussion with you?" I give up. Everything I do seems to piss him off. Though he is cute when he's angry. Not again! I've got to get those thought out of my head! What's wrong with me?

"Well than, fuck off!" he says, clearly agitated by my presence.

"It's a free country, dobe." I'm staying in this seat, and I'm not leaving just because He wants me to.

We sit there glaring a each other for a while. His blue eyes boring into my black ones. Eventually he goes back to eating his ramen, but I continue glare at the back of his head, for the simple reason that I have nothing else better to. After a while, I too get tired of glaring and decide to look around the restaurant.

There are a lot of people in the restaurant. A few seats away Ino had managed to drag Shikamaru into eating with her, he even had the scratches from the pavement to prove that he'd been dragged. Even though they had been dating for a month, they still managed to get into frequent arguments, often concerning Shikamaru's laziness. I look behind me and see Kakashi and Iruka. I don't know why they're here, but I can see Kakashi's smile through the fabric of his mask and Iruka looks pissed off and...is he blushing? Deciding I would rather NOT know what is going on, my eyes move to the corner in th back, where I see something that I certainly wasn't expecting.

There are three people there. One of them is a girl with blond hair and a huge fan on her back. The second is a boy in a very strange outfit wearing face paint and carrying some sort of object in his back which is bandaged with some hair sticking out the top. The third is another boy with a red tattoo on his forehead and a gourd on his back. Yep, it's Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. This can't be good.

They've noticed me and Naruto and are now coming closer. Their feet splash in the puddles on the floor. They stop a couple of feet away from us stare for a bit. At this point Naruto is done his ramen and has joined me in staring back. The look Gaara is giving me is strange. It isn't a normal stare, and it's defiantly not a glare. It almost seems...warm, but that can't be right. This is Gaara! I must be imagining things.

"Why are you here?" I ask, knowing full well that they could be a danger to the leaf for all I know.

"Relax Sasuke, were just here for a vacation." Replies Temari. "You know, while I'm in town, maybe you would like too..."

"Not interested." I cut her off. I'm tired of all these stupid girls bugging me. Can't they tell I'm not interested.

"Hn, fine then. No need to be rude."

"Let's go." Gaara commands of his siblings. They follow him out of the restaurant not wishing to disobey the younger of the three. He gives me another strange look before leaving. Even though there is no malice behind it, it still has a strange effect on me, almost like it's projecting some sort of emotion that he himself doesn't want revealed.

"Hey Sasuke? Is it just me or does something seem strange about Garra? I mean stranger than normal, of course." The dobe asks, obviously forgetting earlier. It never ceased to amaze me how he could brush things off like that. Of course I don't really feel like talking to him right now, so I say no and leave, the rain having finally stopped.

I step into my house and walk directly to my bed. I fall asleep in a matter of seconds, still fully dressed leaving my muddy shoes on the floor beside my bed. That night I have dreams of ramen and strange looks, and a person whom I know but can't seem to identify.

Hope you liked!


End file.
